Corruption
by GermanWolf23
Summary: James Kenway has grown to be a Templar, lead by his father. But he believes the Templars are leading away from their old beliefs. Kidnapped by the Assassins, he leads war with his fellow Assassins to defeat the Templars in the name of his granfathers, the Kenways. OC


I have grown up with Templars all my life. Dad was a Freemason and a Scottish Rite in his days and my brother a DeMolay. My best friend was a Knight of Pithius. And what of my mother? I will never know.

I joined the Templars younger than usual. My dad got me in at 16 when he was Junior Warden, but he wouldn't give me any other perks. Our family was always critized for being Kenway's, with most of our family members as Assassins. But we proved our loyalty. I have killed a couple of Assassins, and have devoted my life to our Order. But now, I'm not so sure...

Last year, on my 21st birthday, I was told that my dad was promoted to Grand Master of the Templar Order. I ditched my party to join my fathers ceremony. He now controlled the Order, with every Templar across the globe responding to his orders. But I wasn't sure if he really wanted to help the people of the planet, or save his own ass.

See, Templars are in the highest positions in government, music, military, entertainment, you name it. Prime Minister of England? Templar. President of the United States? Templar. Eminem? Templar. George Clooney? Templar. You name it, their there. But notice how they are rich, wealthy, powerful. What do we stand for? What do I stand for?

My brother has not been heard of for two years. My father says he ran away. How? Mother and Father divorced after an argument that left both with stab wounds. My friend Clavin being stalked by a short man with a beard? To many questions with no answer...but one question I can answer: I fight for justice, democracy, freedom, like we used to. But my father fights for money, power. As a government leader, he has those. I just have college and my inverted blade.

The day my father became Grand Master his first order of business was to kill Govener Otis. B. Heath, the govener or Colorado. A former Templar, he is accused of stealing hundreds of thousands of dollars from our order, and killing close Templar associates in the Colorado government. And guess who he chose to do it? Me and my partner Percy. So I packed my things: and iPhone, Templar tablet, allergy medicine, inverted blade, string, pistol, passport, fake ID, and a bible. Why the fake ID and Bible? I'm going undercover as a pastor from Chicago, and Percy is my alter boy (Percy is only 5'5). So we left Washington D.C. for Colorado Springs...

"Hey James," said Percy.

"Yeah?" I asked while fooling with my headphones.

"So I've read Otis' bio in the TT, and this guy is a creep."

"Huh huh," I said. I wasn't listening, I was more worried about my music. He punched me in the arm and handed my his Templar tablet, and I quickly read his bio.

"He really liked money."

"I know," said Percy, "rumor has it he hacked the Presidents banking account and stole 4.38 million dollars. And killed his secretery and assistant over a backgammon game. we need to get rid of him."

"Very true." I put my beats back on, and slept the rest of the way.

We landed in Colorado Springs at about 3 am. We hired a cab to the hotel, and quickly set up our station. We closed the curtains, hacked the TV, placed our own camera in the room, and set up the computers. While I hacked the TV into entering the security cameras around the hotel, Percy used the computers to enter the CCTV cameras around the capital building. He also put a virus into the capital systems, restricting members of state to use any computers, Wi-Fi, or systems. Hopefully this would drive Otis into home territories. After organizing my weapons and Percy's tools, we set out at 6 am for Denver. We had to set up before 8, where the capital would open to workers and the public. We got into Denver at around 7, and set up our station across the street from the capital. I equipped a marksman rifle and set u[ the stand, looking for Templars working for Otis. I spotted one, and quickly elimanted him. The we located our target.

"CCTV downtown caught his car coming. He'll be here any moment."

"Thanks Percy, I should get ready." I readied my inverted blade, and covered it with my sleeve.

"Here's your pistol and your bluetooth headset. Unknown to us or the US government, Otis has set the capital up as a fortress. Sometimes he sleeps there fearing he'll be killed in his home. The point is, he doesn't care if he hurts us or a civilian. As long as his cowardly hide is safe, that's all that matters."

"Besides eliminating him, what did my dad say we had to do?" I attached a rope to the side of the building for my leaving.

"He wants the money back. All that he has. He also wants his phone. CCTV found he doesn't clear his messages, contacts, or recent calls. The guy is a total bomb that we will light to blow. Good luck James." He smiled, shook my hand, and held the rope as he lowered me into the alley.

I readjusted my inverted blade, the Templar version of the hidden blade. I don't like that it's on top, so on missions I put it under my forearm. I stole a bike and rode up to capital park. I noticed the high secruity in the area, along with the crackling and static of the headset.

"_Hello? Hello? Can you hear me_?" asked Percy.

"sadly, loud and clear." I joked.

"_Bite me. as you have noticed, there is high secruity, and they are better armed than the national guard! It'll be harder than I thought...anyway, proceed to the entrance_."

I walked into the capital building and was already asked to take off my jacket and anything I may have. I panicked.

"Um Percy? A little help?"

"Keep the inverted blade on. It may stick out, but let's hope they don't notice. I'll screw around with the infared machines so they don't see the metal."

I stripped mysef of my jacket, phone and wallet. I pulled my shirt quickly over the blade, and the secruity guard saw me. I went through the machine safely, even though I was sweating. I acquired my things, but was escorted into a room with the guard. He sat me down. I tapped the headset to alert Percy.

"_Let's see what he says_."

"I know what you are boy." Said the guard.

"What am I?" I asked.

"A terrorist. I don't know how you fooled the machine, but you can't fool me!"

"_You see the silver point on your ring in the middle surrounded by the blue circle?"_ asked Percy.

"Yes."

"Yes what boy? You admit you're al-Queda?!"

"_Nice going asshole. On the bottom of the ring is a red circle. Push it, and a tiny blade comes out the top. Activate it, and punch him in the forehead."_

I activated the ring and quickly sweeped the guard off his feet by kicking his legs under the table. Though he was heavier than me he has astounding speed, quickly recovering and pulling out a baton. I grabbed the baton mid-air as he swung and twisted it around, pulling his arm behind his back. I punched him in the back of the head, and felt the blade enter the strong head. The blood slowly poured.

"I hope the camera didn't see that."

"_No. The virus activated at 8:15, so secruity still doesn't know all systems are down. You're incognito for now. Leave the room and proceed to the fourth floor. There, go straight to the Govener's office. There is a lock, but I got that under control."_

I walked up the stairs past rows up machine guns and cameras. Tourists gauked at the splendid pantings and the guards performed random searches. I got by, and entered the 4th floor. As predicted, the lock was unlocked, and I entered the room.

Beautiful furniture and splendid paintings, only a master thief could have acquired this, or a Templar. I looked around the room and quickly set up my escape. Pulling out my pistol and adding my surppresor, I shot the window and watched as glass fell to the ground.

"_Use the drapes as a rope." _said Percy.

I made a long rope out of the drapes and hung it out the window. Afterward, I located a locksafe under the desk.

"Found a safe. See the feed? This is pretty bad."

"_Nope. If you look closely, the fingerprints come out very easy on the stainless steel. Follow the fingerprints, and open the safe."_

I followed the fingerprints. 17-98-35. The safe cracked open! Besides countless magazines of Playboy, I found what we were looking for. A briefcase. I opened that, and no surprise it was full of money.

"_I'm under the rope. Throw the briefcase down here, and come down the rope. Hurry, Otis is here and coming."_

"What? He shouldn't be here until noon!"

"_Sorry man. Hide I can hear him over the CCTV!"_

I hid in the closet, openeing it a little bit to watch Otis walk in surrounded by Templar traitors. I activiated my ring and inverted blade, and grabbed my pistol out of my back.

_"Don't you dare. Pop a smoke bomb and get out!"_

I shut off my headset and opened the door, but it creaked. Otis spun wide as he was opening his safe. He saw the briefcase in one hand, and the pistol in the other.

"Assassin!" His men activated their inverted blades and advanced. I pointed my pistol at him:

"No Otis. By order of the Grand Master, you are relieved of duty. May god bless your soul." I shot Otis and threw the briefcase out the window. I ran towards the traitors, shooting two and stabbing another. I jumped onto the desk, then onto the neck of another Templar. Blocking attack after attack, stabbing wildly. Then I saw the grenade roll over to me. But instead of an explosion, I saw gas leak out of it. Before I could escape, a man came behind me, and that's the last I heard of Percy.


End file.
